Percy Jackson
by Evabeckseth
Summary: The story ends in The Blood Of Olympus. This is just a draft. I'd like to know if others like my story and then I'll decide to continue. What if Percy had a sister? One mistake of his took his sister's life...
1. Chapter 1

"Twins, one pretty girl and one handsome boy," the nurse smiled.

No, I can't put both of them in danger. I don't want my children to destroy me or even die. I cannot let this happen. I cannot let Sally face all the trouble. I can't face her. But I need to tell her now though she already knew that this painful day shall come. And it did come.

I entered the room where Sally was resting peacefully, happy at the fact that her new born children were okay. I can't sadden her now, at this moment of happiness; I simply can't but unfortunately, I have to. Her once glowing, beautiful skin is now pale, her plump, pink lips has now drained the lively colour but was regaining it slowly. Behind me, the nurse entered with my babies. My. Ours. They were sleeping peacefully in her hands. She looked at me and handed over me one of them, still smiling.

I looked down at my child; she stirred gently in her sleep and let out tiny small yawn. How could I do this? How could I take her away from Sally? I have to listen to Zeus. More importantly, I even broke the oath that we took years ago. Zeus would be really furious. I turned my gaze over Sally, who's kissing her son's forehead and the part of it which hurt me was that – she seemed more than happy. I never saw her happy as now, ever before. She looked at me and gave me the happiest smile ever, "He's so adorable! And look! His eyes, just like yours," she turned towards her son again, her smile still plastered on her face.

"She has your looks, Sally. Beautiful as you," I said, walking towards her. I bent down to give her a chance to look at our daughter while I stared at our son. He looked at me with his tiny sea-green eyes and yawned.

"Her eyes are also the same as him and you," she sighed. I turned my gaze towards our daughter who was staring deeply at Sally. I sat down on the chair nearby, our daughter still in my arms.

"Sally," my once happy tone now disappeared. I looked at her and I guessed that she knew what I was about to say.

"Do we have to?" her voice seemed so sad that it sent a sharp pain to my already saddened heart.

"We don't have a choice,"

"What if I don't let it happen?"

"You'll call danger to them once they're older to…."

"One has to face it, right?"

"I guess, our son would be able to face it,"

"You want him to fall in danger?" she stared at me.

"No, I want him safe and even her and this separation would be the best solution," I explained, calmly.

"You do know that once she gets old enough to learn the truth, she'll resent you and maybe he might?" she asked me, her eyes starting to get watery.

"I know," and it hurt.

"Does Zeus know?"

"He does along with everyone,"

She hid her face away from me, "The least I can do now is to name them," she said.

"As you say,"

She turned towards her son, "I'd like to name him Percy as in Perseus," she smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek.

I looked doubtful, "He was son of Zeus…." I said, "But it is a very good name."

I turned towards my daughter, "Why not we name her Irene? It means peace and hopefully she'll turn into a peaceful girl," I laughed, softly.

"It is perfect and why don't we give her a middle name?" Sally smiled, approvingly.

"Any suggestions you have?"

Sally thought for a while, "Thia? Wasn't that a Goddesses' name?"

Honestly, I don't remember, "Yes, and it is perfect. Irene Thia Jackson sounds more than good."

"Percy Jackson sounds more than good too," her smile soon faded away, "Which one am I not supposed to have?"

"Irene," I answered.

"Okay, but can I please have a moment with both of them alone?" she asked.

"Sure," I placed Irene near her and Sally wrapped her arm around her for protection.

I walked out of the room and towards the balcony of this hospital. I was aware of the fact that Zeus was already there, waiting for me. And in fact, he was.

"Hello, Poseidon," he said, calmly like as if this is the best moment of my immortal life.

"Why are you here?" I asked, gravely.

"Why? I just wanted to give my blessings to your little family,"

"By separating them, right."

"We took an oath of not doing this long ago; it isn't my fault that you broke the vow." He sounded serious.

"What do you want, then?"

"If the prophecy is true then both of them could be dangerous for us," he said, turning away from me.

"You don't mean to take their life away from them, right? If you do then help me-" I felt my anger rising up.

"Of course not, brother, I just want to give my blessing to the one who'll be separated from Sally and the other one. In fact, everyone wants to,"

"But-"

"The child would feel grateful for it, trust me and he or she won't go against us as he or she won't be able to," he grinned at me.

"What if she does?"

"We all can take away the blessings easily. Ares says that he won't give but he has to,"

"You do know it's dangerous,"

"I've chosen a home for her and she'll safe and not harmful," he waved his hand dismissively at me, "Now go bring the child, we're getting late."

I turned away from him and walked towards Sally's room. Sometimes, brother really does amuse me with his unusual ideas and orders. But making my daughter, Irene, almost a demigod-sorceress is too odd and dangerous. Not a demigod-sorceress but something more than a demigod.

I knocked on the door, "Sally?"

"Oh! Yes, come in," she answered. I can tell by her hoarse voice that she had been crying a lot. I entered the room and saw her smiling at me though it wasn't a happy smile. I walked towards her and picked up Irene, making Sally cry again. She placed soft quick kiss on Irene's forehead and smiled sadly, holding onto Percy like as if he'd run away from her.

"It's okay, you shall meet her one day," I said, soothingly.

"Then I shall be eagerly waiting for that day to come," she whispered.

"Take care of yourself, Sally and Percy's too," I gently touched her cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"And if anything bad happens to him when he's 11 or 12, you do know what to do, right?" I asked.

"I do."

"Goodbye, Sally and remember, you were the best gift that I ever received and you'll always be in my heart along with our children," I said, softly.

"I know," she smiled.

"I'm sorry for-"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Poseidon," she interrupted.

"Goodbye, then," I said, hesitantly.

I walked out of the room with Irene, holding back my tears. Zeus was so calm about this and that annoyed me. I'm the worst father ever. Probably, I shall hear my own children calling me that later on. How can a father ever separate their twin children way from each other.

"Ready?" asked Zeus. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I had already reached the balcony where Zeus was. He stood near the railing, his hands behind his back, staring at me sternly.

"Do you think I am?" I answered back.

"Your mistakes don't bother me, Poseidon,"

"I don't need your kindness on me but I want my daughter to be safe, Zeus," I said, gravely.

"Alright, I've searched up a family, the Walters. They are very kind and rich too, Irene will be safe with them,"

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"One of our Olympian companions knows one of them, and the Walters know about us. And they agreed on adopting Irene and hide her from anything that is related to us," Zeus explained.

"Which-"

"Questions denied, now, come," Zeus interrupted, "We need to get your precious daughter away from here and to the Walters. They're waiting for us to arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

1.

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

"Okay, Cedric," Irene turned towards her butler, "You can go now."

"Have nice day, Thia," he said.

"I hope so and thank you," she smiled at him and walked towards her so not favourite private school. Yancy Academy. For all the troubled kids in upstate New York. She was sent to England for education but after blowing up the schools and getting out of the schools in England, she came back to New York in search of schools where she could actually educate herself. Although, she suffers from ADHD dyslexia, her brain is much more productive than the brains of the geeks or nerds.

Today, they were taking the sixth-grade class to a field trip to Manhattan with twenty-eight kids and two teachers. They were taking them to the Metropolitan Museum of art to look at ancient greek and roman stuff. And that was very interesting for Irene, excluding the fact that she'll have to go with twenty-eight mental case students.

She was hoping the trip would go well without any disaster.

On their bus ride, Irene took the back seat, at the corner where probably no one would care to tease her there and she could have a peaceful ride.

"Take that, creep!" giggled a girl's voice. She knew who it was. Nancy Bobofit. She's the annoying little creature who'd bully anyone who is fit to be bullied and would have fits of unusual alien-like laughter at them. Right now, she was throwing wads of sandwich at Grover. Irene always felt pity for Grover and his friend, Percy; they were always bullied by Nancy. They weren't bad and in fact, Irene felt like hanging around with them but she also preferred staying alone. She watched how Percy was trying to defend Grover but Grover wouldn't let him while Nancy was enjoying her own show.

Irene rested her head back on the seat when someone came and sat beside her, "What's up, freak?"

"Would you mind leaving me alone, egg-face?" I spat at Nancy.

"Aren't sitting with that brother of yours?"

"Shut-up," I still didn't look at her.

"Sea-green eyes, jet-black her, same creepy face and attitude, both retarded, ah!" she teased.

"At least, our abdomen doesn't bulge out, our eyes aren't like ugly animals and we aren't gremlins," I retorted.

"You-" her face turned red with anger and she almost was about to pounce at me but someone interrupted.

"Nancy! Irene! We're here, come on!" Mr. Brunner called out. Ah! Life saviour, Irene thought. She pushed Nancy out of way and ran towards Mr. Brunner and followed him towards the Museum.

She was glad that she was inside the gallery now as the place was echoic and Nancy won't be able to bully her there. She stared at the statues and admired it. Were these statues truly old? They were all so amazing and Irene suddenly had a sudden urge to build a statue herself. She was all lost in the stories which Mr. Brunner was explaining when a voice interrupted-

"Will you shut up?" That was Percy Jackson's voice. She along with everyone turned towards him. She didn't laugh at his comment unlike others.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

She stared at Percy, he's so busted.

He said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

She looked at the carving which was of the Titan Kronos, eating up his kids. Percy looked at the carving, and he let out a sigh of relief, because he actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy continued. "Kronos was the king god, and -"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind Irene. _Why can't they just be silent_? Irene thought.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group.

Behind him, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Irene heard Grover whisper something to Nancy which made her face even brighter than her red hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

"I don't know, sir." Percy answered the question.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo –a fuse which was not at all surprising for Irene. She heard Mr. Brunner call out Percy; might dish out a punishment to him. She ignored it and walked outside towards the fountain where she could sit and eat her lunch. Water always made her feel better though she didn't know why. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than she'd ever seen over the city. The weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. They had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. Nobody else seemed to notice; they were all busy in their own world of chaos.

She kept on staring at the sky until the water from the fountain emerged and grabbed Nancy and making her fall flat on the ground. What was that? Probably she didn't do that now? Mrs. Dodds came rushing towards Nancy, soothing her. Then she turned towards Percy, "Now, honey-"

"I know," Percy grumbled, "A month erasing workbooks." Wow. Brave but wrong.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Irene stared at him, stunned. She couldn't believe he was trying to cover for Percy. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. Maybe they were really best friends. She looked at Percy and saw him staring at Grover the same way as she was.

Mrs. Dodds glared at him, "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But -"

"You -will-stay -here."

Grover looked at Percy desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked at them and then turned towards Irene. _Great_, Irene thought, _I'm her next meal._

"I still do remember my revenge on you, Water!" she spat.

"Walter," I corrected.

"Whatever,"

"What should we do to her?" one her ugly 'friends' snickered.

"I'm thinking,"

"Oh! So, you actually think," Irene said, in a bored tone. Before Irene could actually laugh at her, Nancy pushed Irene into the water. The troop of ugly army laughed at Irene, throwing back their heads like maniacs.

Irene recovered herself from the incident and got out of the water, ready to smash Nancy's face.

"You-"

"Why aren't you wet, freak?" Nancy asked.

Irene ignored Nancy's comment and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Why don't you mind your own business and go find some bloody work to do rather than eating my hand, you cannibal!" Irene hissed. Suddenly, Nancy shook wildly and Irene let go off her. Nancy fell on the ground, her eyes wide in shock.

"Nancy," her friend called her.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked. _Oh!_, Irene thought, _not again, I didn't do it, no, and I didn't._

"I-I," Nancy stuttered and then she recovered, "She electrified me!"

Irene fled away from there before she could hear the shocking remarks of Nancy's friends. She ran towards the museum and bumped into Percy.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said and then she realized it. The pen of Mr. Brunner. What was it doing with Percy? She looked at Percy; he seemed like he was in a great shock. He quickly walked away and as soon as he was out, rain started to pour down. Maybe a hurricane was about to arrive.

Now, that would mean that she'd have to go back…and face others who saw what she did- mistakenly.

But the unexpected happened.

No one remembered what she did. No one. When she asked Nancy and her friends about it, they just laughed at her, calling her a major freak and went away. Was she imagining things? No it can't be as she still had bruise which she got when she fell into the fountain. What was going on? Possibly no one would forget the fact that they got electrified, would they? Then what happened to Nancy?

_***BLOOD OF OLYMPUS – SNEAK-PEAK***_

'LUKE!' Percy charged towards him, angrily thinking about the injured Annabeth and Irene's suggestion to kill Luke. The one who betrayed them all- again. He heard Piper's voice behind him but it was hard to make out whatever she was trying to say.

'ARRRGH!' he cried and attacked Luke, this time, not to injure him but to kill him. But then-

'Percy! NO!' Irene cried. Everything happened so fast that it wasn't at all easy for Percy to register what had actually happened. He pulled his sword back out from the body of his victim-

Irene fell into Luke's arms.

'No, no, no, no,' Luke wailed, 'what did you do, Percy?!'

Percy looked at his sword which was smeared with the blood of his victim. He looked at Annabeth who just woke up after injuring herself and fainting. Her expression clearly stated that she was horrified. Near her, was Jason who was trying to help her up and he had the same horrified and shocked expression plastered on his face.

Percy looked at the blood on his sword and then at Luke, who was covered in blood and was holding Percy's victim gently, assuring her that it will be okay. Would it really be okay?

Tears started to fill Percy's eyes and he dropped his sword. His strength and energy completely died out and he kneeled down, staring at the almost dead Irene, 'What did I do!' he wailed.


End file.
